


Chaos thy name is ....

by hellbells



Series: Young Nogitsune Stiles Hale [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles, Gen, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia didn't think Peter could look after anyone ... let alone a baby Nogitsune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos thy name is ....

Stiles had taken to his adoptive family rather well.  Talia could admit that she was reluctant in the beginning.  She didn't think Peter could look after any one - let alone a Nogitsune.  It just wasn't in his nature. Peter was in his last year of college and doing well. She wanted him to have the chance of doing what he wanted.

 

She soon realised despite being Alpha, she had little say in the matter.  She was finding out though that she was okay with it all. Stiles may be a little ball of chaos but he'd brought the family together.

 

She shook off her thoughts and stepped into the kitchen. She saw what was now a familiar routine.  Young Stiles was sitting on the counter, chattering away to Peter.  Peter who had never shown anyone patience was answering all the young Kit’s question. In all honesty Peter was the only one who could keep up with all the questions.  Stiles was five now and was consuming knowledge at a scary rate.

 

The good thing for Stiles was he never felt singled out.  All the young in the pack went through home-schooling until their powers settled out.  For Stiles, it was best for his sheer level of intelligence.  She would look forward to the questions the young kit would ask. 

 

Today’s question was a doozy.

 

Stiles had an all too familiar look of curiosity on his face.  It was the one that signified great thought on the part of it's owner.  He must have decided on an important question, “Why is the President dumb?”

 

It was such a serious question from such an innocent face.  She was just glad that she wasn't taking a sip of her coffee. She would hate to waste the coffee in a spitting out. 

 

Talia watched as Peter engaged in the debate with a rare seen glee. He teased his young charge, “What makes you say that little red?”

 

The young Nogitsune rolled his eyes at the nickname.  No one apart from his beloved Peter could get away with calling him it. The Kit was serious right now,  “How can he not see that his policy will cause chaos?”

 

Talia listened whenever Stiles spoke about chaos. Her may only look five but when it came to chaos - He was wise beyond his years.  It would be stupid of her to ignore his innate understanding of the concept. 

 

Talia decided to announce her presence, “Morning.”

 

Stiles looked up, “Morning Alpha.”

 

He didn’t look up as he munched on his eggs with glee. She wanted to speak to Peter anyway. He was her Left Hand for a reason. He was willing to get his hands dirty for the pack.  To him, the pack came first and feelings of guilt or remorse second. 

 

She didn't bother to make polite conversation. Pack business would always come first for both of them.  “We have Andre visiting next week?”

 

Peter sneered, upon hearing one of the douchiest Alpha's names he knew.  The fact the man had an alphas power was a betrayal of everything in this world.  The guy was snivelling and weak. There was no way he should have gained the Alpha power.  He didn't bother to his disdain for the weak Alpha as he asked, “And what does the little sycophant want?”

 

Stiles perked up, hearing one of his new favourite words.  Papa had told him if he was a  _ clever pants _ then he needed the vocabulary to match. Hence why he and Peter learned ten new words a week. It just so happened that 'sycophant' was one of his words for this week.  He loved learning new things with Peter as he got to understand what it was not just learn the word.  So the Kit asked, “How is he a sycophant?”

 

The fact this was a conversation with a five year old should terrify her. It didn’t. Peter answered the question with honesty.  He had always vowed to be as honest as possible with Stiles. They were of a similar mind-set knowledge was true power.  He would ensure his Kit had all the information to make an informed choice.  He knew others would disapprove as Stiles was so young.  It didn't matter as Stiles' mind was far wiser than his physical body.  Peter worried that if he tried to hide information from Stiles then he would get harmed trying to find it on his own. 

 

“He is too much of a follower to be a good Alpha.”

 

Stiles stopped munching his breakfast. His Papa's voice had a wave of concern in it.  That could only mean one thing - danger to the pack.  Stiles would not tolerate losing his pack to anyone.  His eyes darkened to unnatural levels, just at the thought. “Is he a danger?”

 

“We won't know.”

 

Stiles accepted the answer from Peter. Talia foresaw a time where he would work alongside Peter. Her pack would be unstoppable.  She was beginning to see just how much of a blessing Stiles is to the pack. Peter was still a menace but he controlled some of his wilder impulses thanks to Stiles.  

 

She couldn’t believe she would ever be grateful for Peter’s wild flights of fancy. She was beginning to see that Stiles was the best one yet.

__________________________________________________

However feel free to check out my  [ Tumblr,  ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101) [ Facebook ](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101) and  [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

  
  
  



End file.
